


Chica Mayormente Fantasmal

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Chica Mayormente Fantasmal [1]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Lila Rossi gets her just desserts, Mexican Horror, Original Character Death(s), The bad girls get their just desserts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-10-17 19:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A girl who discovers that she sees ghosts.





	1. Chapter 1

School bell rings

"Good morning class today we have a new student from Miracle City and her name is Maridaniela Diaz."

A girl with long black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a red dress, white stockings and black mary jane shoes. She carries an old doll.

"Say hi"

Maridaniela spoke with a soft yet creepy girl voice "Hello"

"Take your seat"

Chloe, Lila and Sabrina tried to sit next to her.

But Maridalena sit next to Marinette and Alya.

Marinette said "Hi i'm Marinette Dupain Cheng what's yours"

"Maridaniela"

Marinette and Alya's eyes widen in awe.

Chloe growled "Why would creepy girl carries a doll with her."


	2. Chapter 2

In the cafeteria, Maridaniela was eating her lunch as Lila walked up to her.

Lila said "Hi you must be the new girl, OMG i just love your dress!"

Maridaniela nodded

Lila said "Oh don't tell me you still carried that old doll everyone knows you can't bring creepy dolls to school"

But Maridalena's doll scares Lila

Lila screamed "Creepy dolls!"

Maridalena giggled.

Lila runs past Marinette and Alya.

Lila said "Aaaaaah! Creepy dolls!"

Marinette said "Uh-oh"

Alya said "Uh-oh is right something's wrong with the new girl"


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette and Alya went to Maridaniela's house and knocked on the door.

A woman opened the door. She has brown hair, brown eyes and tan skin. She wears a pink dress with a white apron.

"Hello"

"Hi Maridalena's mom have you seen Maridalena?"

"I think Maridalena went to the cemetery"

Paris Cemetery

Maridaniela was writing a poem but she heard Marinette's soft voice.

"Maridaniela"

Maridalena screams and falls

"I'm sorry i couldn't help it"

Marinette helped Maridalena up.


	4. Chapter 4

Maridaniela put the scary things in the bad girls' lockers.

Maridaniela hears a voice "Hey Mariscareniela where's your creepy doll now huh!"

It was the leader of the bad girls Tattoo.

Tattoo, Patches and Chainsaw opens their lockers

Maridaniela laughed

Tattoo, Patches and Chainsaw run away screaming.

Maridaniela thought 'This is what they get for hurting Manny during a school dance'


End file.
